Wales's Mistake
by xXKarkatsNubbyHornsXx
Summary: Wales attempts to but a curse on Northern Ireland, but what will happen when instead of Northern Ireland, he accidentally turns England into a...mochi? Even worse, America soon finds out! USUK. T for England's language and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! *****ducks while stuff is throw in her direction* Exams have taken their toll on me! I have treat for you guys though: A NEW STORY! I will be updating this more often as well as my APH 20 oneshot collection, and will be wrapping up "The Pasta hating bot" soon.

Hasta la pasta!

-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx

oOoOoOoOo

Wales reached into his pocket, taking ahold of his house key. Fumbling, he somehow managed to unlock the door to his house. He shoved the door open and stumbled inside, barely able to stay on his feet due his massive intake of alcohol that night. Tossing his jacket carelessly on the floor, Wales leaned against the wall and used it to guide himself to the basement. The basement is where he kept all things magical, and as he hit the light switch he mumbled some slurred words.

"Fucking… Northern Ireland. M'love of sheepies is perfectly normal! *HIC* Imma bloody show her….."

Snatching a stick of chalk off of a shelf filled with various potions, ingredients, and figurines of fairies and unicorns, he started to draw a wobbly pentagram on the concrete floor. Wales tossed the chalk aside once finished, and tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his face while trying to make his way to the bookshelf. Groggily he pushed himself up and stumbled his way to the bookshelf. Grabbing a spellbook from the vast array, he flipped to a random page and began to chant, slurring most of his words.

"Dumbl'dora th'splora…"

As he chanted, the pentagram began to glow a faint green. It glowed brighter and brighter as Wales went further into the spell.

"I command this transformation!"

The pentagram exploded in a burst of green light, symbols swirling forth from it. Then, as quickly as it had started, the glow faded until nothing was left but a simple white chalk pentagram. Wales smiled in satisfaction, dropping the book and sinking to his knees. He chuckled.

"Hehehe… N'rthern Ireland will be so s'prised…"

He then promptly passed out on the concrete floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 America's discovery

America blinked his sky blue eyes as sunlight flooded the window. He sat up, stretching and running a hand through his messy sand-colored hair. Slipping out of bed, he quickly got dressed in the clothes he had brought to England's house with him; a superman t-shirt, jeans and red, white, and blue sneakers. America had stayed at England's house the previous night due to the various horror movies the two nations had watched together that evening, America being too scared to go home and sleep alone afterwards. Attempting to be light on his feet as to not wake up the Brit, he tiptoed across the hallway and pushed the door open just a crack.

Peeking in just slightly, he didn't see the familiar figure of the slender nation, but a small, round lump in England's bed. America furrowed his brows and slid into England's room. He approached the lump with a look of confusion spread upon his face. America delicately pulled back the sheets, letting out a loud gasp when he saw what was under them. A round ball, about the size of a watermelon and pasty white, lay in England's spot. The strangest thing was the ball appeared to be…breathing? Biting his lip, he stretched out a finger and poked it. It was smooth and well, squishy. The strange creature started and looked up with big emerald green eyes and very fuzzy, large eyebrows. Could it be? It had to be. Those caterpillar eyebrows were unmistakably England's! America hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

"U-um, England is that you?"

"Yes, why do you ask? You really should be able to recognize me by now, we've known each other for hundreds of years."

"But England dude, you look so different!"

"Don't call me 'dude', and what do you mean I look different?"

"Wait here."

America sprinted to England's bathroom, ripping open drawers and pulling open cabinets until he found what he was looking for. Dashing back to England's room, he held the mirror in front of that creatu- erm, England's face. He watched with slight amusement as those emerald eyes of his widened with growing horror and shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"Hahaha! I don't know dude, but I woke up and found you like this! How is this transformation even possible?"

"Well, all of my siblings, Wales, Northern Ireland, Scotland have the ability to use magic, including me. But I didn't do this, why on earth would I do this to myself?"

"Did one of your siblings do this?"

"It was most likely that, after all this isn't the first bloody time something like this has happened. But it does seem like I am always the accidental target. I wonder which one of them it was this time…"

"I don't know dude."

"Maybe we should call one of my siblings to find out."

"Okay, but first lets call Japan to figure out what you were turned into, he once told me about these things that look like you from his country, but I need details."

"Sounds fine to me."

America pulled out his cell phone and punched the buttons for Japan's number. He put the call on speaker phone so both England and America could hear. The phone rang several times before Japan picked up his phone.

"Herro, Japan here."

"Hey dude! Its England and America."

"Oh konichiwa, how may I be of assistance?"

"Um, something happened to England…"

America then proceeded to explain to Japan how he found this out and describing the characteristics of the creature England was turned into. Japan responded with a tone of recognition.

"Ah, I think the creature you may be talking about is a 'mochi'.

"Uhhhh, a what?"

"Mochi. It's a Japanese rice cake dessert, sometimes full of sweet fillings. It is also associated with anime, by making mocha versions of favorite characters from that particular anime."

"Dude! So that means England is edible? I wonder if he's filled with something sweet!"

"HEY GIT! Don't you even bloody think about it! Stay away from me!"

"Aw, fine dude, be that way."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, thanks for the info Japan!"

"No problem, I am happy to oblige."

America pressed the 'end call' button and snapped his phone shut. He turned to England. Admittedly, England looked rather adorable in mochi form. America tried to resist the urge to pick him up and just squish him! He settled for just reaching out to England and picking him up. England was startled and started to protest.

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Hey! HEY!"

The sandy haired nation ignored England yells of protest and held England up so that he was level with America's face. Emerald eyes met Sapphire ones. A huge sparkling grin spread across America's face. He lifted a finger and started to poke England's squishy (and slightly pink) cheek. England tolerated a few pokes, but after about the fifth he bit America's finger before it could come in contact with his round face. America squealed in a not-so-manly way and unceremoniously dropped England on the floor so he could nurse his aching finger, which now had small, mochi-like bite marks on it. England rolled around on the floor until he was able to look up at America, who was giving him that famous, pouty, 'kicked puppy' look.

"What was that for?"

"I warned you to stop poking me."

"But its not my fault your cheeks are so squishy!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Have some self control! And besides, I cant hit or kick you, SEEING AS I HAVE NO BLOODY ARMS OR LEGS!"

"Ok ok dude, chill out! I wont do it again."

"Good! Now come on, lets go to the living room to call Northern Ireland. I'm tired of being in this small room with such an idiot. I hope your stupidity isn't contagious."

"Hey! That was cruel dude! And remember your lack of arms, which leads to a lack of hands and fingers. You cant expect to be able to press the buttons on your cell phone if you are handless! So you better be nicer to me."

"Fine! Lets go."

America picked England up off of the floor only to hear his words of protest. Not wanting to be bitten again, he set England back down and followed the moving blob, quite amused at the sight of the mochi rolling down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN WEEKS! I have had solo and ensemble contest recently, so I was busy with that plus stupid exams =P anyway, enjoy the new chapter! Its kinda filler, but its just the start of England's issues as a mochi.  
><strong>

**-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**

xXxXxEnglandsHouseXxXx

Halfway down the stairs, England stopped rolling, emerald eyes widening in realization. America stumbled in his haste downstairs, barely able to avoid stepping on the blob that was England. America cursed ad started yelling.

"DUDE! Why'd you stop in the middle of the freakin' stairs? I almost tripped over you!"

"Shut up, git!"

"But Artieeeee-"

"SHUT. UP. I just now realized we don't have to call Northern Ireland to question my siblings. I can use a spell to track the spell used on me!"

"Lolwut? Why would that be any different than just calling?"

A very sly and knowing grin spread across England's face and those caterpillar eyebrows of his angled downward, completing the look of someone formulating an evil plan.

"Because…. That way we can track whoever did this without them knowing."

"What's the point of that?"

"That way we can get _revenge_ on them without them knowing whats coming!"

"….Ohhhhhhhhh."

If England had hands, one would be used for a facepalm right now. So he just facepalmed mentally, due to his LACK OF HANDS. He was really starting to miss the use of his limbs. Being unable to thwack America over the head when he was being a git was getting annoying. England was jolted from his self-pity by America's cell phone ringing, blaring out "The Star Spangled Banner". America looked down at the flashed screen and paled.

"Um, England I really need to get this. Its my boss."

England gave a nod of understanding.

"Go on, Ill be in the living room."

America hopped back up to the top of the stairs and sat down. England continued rolling down the stairs and rolled up to the foot of the couch. Looking up, it seemed the once-reachable piece of furniture looked as hard to scale as a mountain. _How the bloody hell am I supposed to get up there..? _England wondered. He took a glance around the room and saw the remote not too far away from where he was on the floor. Rolling towards it, he grasped it in his mouth and rolled back to the foot of the couch. He steeled his nerves and jumped, but hit the edge of the couch, causing him to fall and the remote to get knocked from his mouth. Cursing, England bit the remote in his mouth again and rolled over to a cushion lying on the floor. He first jumped on the cushion then accessed the couch from there.

He sighed, and felt accomplished for about a second before he realized he had no idea how he would watch TV without being able to press the buttons on the remote. A wave of frustration washed over him as he decided he would just jump on the remote. He hopped on the remote in the general area of the power button, and the TV flickered to life. Unfortunately, the TV flickered to life in the middle of a porno. England frantically jumped up and down on the remote while screaming.

"BLOODY HELL! THAT IS _**NOT**_ WHAT I WANT! WHERES THE BBC ON THIS TV?"

Of course, that is the time when America decides to get off the phone and walk into the living room carrying foreboding news from his boss. Him and his perfect timing. Just. Fucking. Perfect.

_Bloody hell…._

America took one look at the TV screen and looked back at England with a smirk on his face. The island nation then promptly turned a bright red and looked away. America chuckled at England's discomfort.

"Iggy! I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff!"

"I'M NOT! I'm trying to find BBC on your defective TV, which refuses to change channels!"

"...That's because you're hopping on the remote."

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Use my non-existent hands?"

"Good point... anyway, my boss told some news."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Weeeelllll... ."

"Don't mumble! Speak up you dolt!"

"There's a world meeting."

"When?"

"..Three days from now..."

"WHAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE MEETING LIKE THIS!"

"CHILL OUT! I have a plan!"

"Your plans never work! Remember the incident with Prussia, Canada, and the pancake mix? Which mind you pancake mix is NOT supposed to end up on the ceiling."

"Well this plans different! Its gonna work!"

Once again, England found himself mentally face-palming at America. His plans NEVER went well. England glared at America and sighed. He may as well listen seeing as one way or another America would tell him anyway.

"So tell me about this plan..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4- The plan

England stared at America in awe. That git had actually come up with a remotely possible plan! America had spent the last half hour explaining his plan to protect the vulnerable (and admittedly totally adorable!) England from the pervy other countries at the world meeting. It was incredibly simple yet effective.

"America, that's genius! Is that really all there is to it?"

"Yup! All I gotta do is carry you around the entire time and nobody would dare mess with the hero!"

"Well, I don't like the fact that you have to carry me, but I guess it's better than being molested by France in this vulnerable form."

"But how could he molest you seeing as in this form I don't see your-"

"Just stop that sentence. Right. There. Shut up!"

"Whatever dude, the meeting is in three days! As the hero, I think I should stay here with you to help you out, seeing as you're limbless right now!"

"Shut up and stop bringing that up! I'm very well aware! And no you can't stay here! I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

America picked up England and held him at eye level. Sapphire and emerald meet in a clash of wills. England first put on a hardened glare directed at America, but to no avail could he keep it as America slowly softened his sapphire eyes and put on his famous puppy dog face. England remained solid. America slightly pouted his lips and increased his eye size. England closed his eyes and gave a huff of defeat, his face tinged with pink.

"..Fine! You can stay, but only until I'm back to normal!"

"YEAH! The hero will totally protect you!"

America put England down, then brought his hands on his hips. He puffed out his chest and put on a dazzling white smile. Pointing his thumb at his chest, he drew a long intake of breath. England knew exactly what was going to happen.

"America. No! AMERICA! Don't you-"

"IM THE HERO!"

England gave an exasperated sigh and stuck his head in the couch pillow. What was wrong with this country?

This was going to be a very long couple of weeks for him… -.-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Meeting part 1

*le time skip- several days*

America felt the light on his face. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright sun coming from his window. There had been a huge storm last night, with rolling thunder and bright lightning. Judging by the sun shining at him, it had passed. Stretching, he rolled over only to be met face-to-face with the mochi that was England. _He looks so adorable when he's asleep! Especially since he's not scowling as usual. ...wait, what's he doing in my bed in the first place? _America sat up sharply. England was fast asleep still, leaving America to his own devices. _I know how to wake him up!_ America positioned himself so his hands were on either side of England's cheeks. He snickered and poked both of England's very fluffy and poke-prone cheeks simultaneously. England jumped and his bright emerald eyes shot open.

"What are you bloody doing?"

America fell over at England's expression of incredulous confusion. He started rolling on the floor, clasping his sides in laughter.

"I was waking you up!"

"Yes but it's so early! What's the point of waking me up this early?"

"The world meeting is today! We gotta get up and dressed, cmon!"

"Bollocks... This plan of yours better bloody work!"

"Oh and Iggy, why were you in my bed this morning?"

England turned bright red and stammered.

"N-no reason?"

"Awwww is little Iggy afraid of the storm~?"

"Shut up! I HATE thunder!"

"Haha, let's get up and get dressed now. Er, well I guess I'll get dressed. We can't be late!"

"Alright. Go ahead, I'll be waiting in the living room."

*le time skip- 1 1/2 hours*

oOoWorldMeetingOoOo

France looked at his watch expectantly. Both America and England were missing, and they wouldn't start the meeting without them. America arriving late isn't unusual for him, but England was NEVER late. Where could they be?

A loud slamming of a door caused France to sharply look up from his watch. America had rushed through the door, shoving it closed in his haste. So now they were just waiting on England to show up. Wait, what was that in America's arms? It looks like a white blob with emerald eyes and fuzzy eyebrows. America started babbling on about why he was late.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but traffic was totally AWFUL!"

The rest of the countries in the room paid him no attention, but were rather staring at that strange blob in his arms. What_ was_ that? Germany raised his hand to silence America.

"Just don't be late next time. But may I ask, what za hell iz the thing you're holding?"

The blob furrowed his thick eyebrows at Germany and responded with a huff.

"I am not a 'thing'! I am the the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!"

The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then all at once, everyone began whispering and collective gasps could be heard, only to be silenced by Germany raising his hand again.

"'England?' Why are you a blob-thing?"

"Ugh, my bloody siblings! Let's just say one of them had too much alcohol."

"Alright zhen, may as well proceed with the meeting... However strange the circumstances."

*le time skip- a half hour*

"Alright, take a break! Everyone be back here in 20 minutes!"

America sighed in relief and stood up from his chair. He looked down at England, who had been nestled in his arms the entire time. America smiled down at England.

"Hey Iggy, you want anything?"

"Just for you to let me down for a while to stretch."

"Alright, just be careful and stay in my sights!"

America bent down and set the Mochi on the floor. England immediately rolled off in the direction of Japan and the other Asian countries. Stopping at Japan's feet, he felt all eyes on him from the other countries. England ignored their stares and whispers, opting to discuss matters with Japan.

"So what did you say I was turned into again?"

"A Mochi."

"Right. So what a- MPH!"

England was interrupted by a certain pony-tailed nation.

"SO CUTE ARU!"

China yelled as he glomped England, squealing about how cute the Mochi was. England panicked and bit China's hand, causing him to yelp and jump back.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"But you're SO cute aru!"

And with that, China once again tackle-glomped England. South Korea and Taiwan jumped to his rescue, restraining a squealing China long enough for England to escape. South Korea pulled a Hello Kitty doll from China's pocket and waved it in front of his face to distract the 4,000 year old nation. Taiwan motioned for England to run.

"Go! We can't keep him away forever!"

England took heed to the warning and rolled off. Japan sighed.

"This is why I sense the mood and refrain from speaking..."

England kept rolling and rolling to escape China's cute addiction, only to bump into a pair of feet. This person had some awfully expensive looking boots… He looked up, not really knowing who he had hit.

Right into the glinting blue eyes of a certain frog.

**CLIFFHANGEROMG!**

**Hi guys! Its been a while huh? Well don't worry! Once school lets out, I'll update WAY more often! Expect much floofity floof in teh next chapter =3**

**Hasta la pastaaa~!**

**-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Meeting- Part 2

England looked up in shock, not at all anticipating what the frog might do to him. Only the frog would try to molest a seemingly genderless blob of Mochi. I mean really, he was a watermelon-sized white blob! England's emerald eyes widened in worry. France bent down and stared at England, deep blue eyes half lidded. England gulped and attempted conversation.

"H-hello France."

"Hello, Angleterre. You look cute today~."

"Thanks?"

"Oui, very...touchable. And squishy~."

"Keep your frenchie hands off me, wanker!"

"Why don't I explore this new form of yours, hm? Ohonhonhonhon~"

France outstretched his arms to scoop up the (rapidly rolling) defenseless Mochi, only to be tackled by a blur of blond and blue. America quickly grabbed England out of the frog's hands and wrapped his arms protectively around him, pressing England closely to his chest. He walked over to the shocked Frenchman lying on his back, placing his foot on his chest.

England looked up into Americas face and there was a stony expression and a protective glare in his cerulean eyes. He turned slightly pink. _This... Is kind of nice. Being in his arms_. England shook his head. _No! This was America he was talking about! The obnoxious, burger eating, loud, handsome, lovable... NO! Get it together England! What the bloody hell am I thinking? I don't like him like that..do I?_ America glared down at the frog. He said in a frighteningly calm, quiet, hardened voice.

"Nobody. Touches. England. EVER!"

France nodded meekly and gulped. He scrambled backwards on all fours, eager to get away from America. America turned England so that he was at eye level with him, and noticed England was blushing furiously, his usually white face flushed with red. "He's so cute when he's all embarrassed like that!"

"Whatcha blushing so hard for, Eyebrows?"

"I-I'm not blushing! And don't call me that!"

"Whatever, Iggybrows!"

"Stop that you git!"

~USUKUSUKUSUK~

The rest of the meeting was uneventful, just the usual arguments over old conflicts and who invented what (mostly Korea started the invention arguments..). Much to America's insistence due to previous encounters, and much blushing and protest on England's part, the big-eyebrowed mochi sat on America's lap with his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around him. America pulled England close to him, smiling at the his profuse blushing and whispered.

"I'll keep you safe, Arthur."

**D'AWWWW I LUVS ME SOME PROTECTIVE 'MURICA! I know it's**

**short, but the next chapters gonna be longer. MUCH longer. :D I actually wrote this at the beginning of summer, but on my trip to France pickpockets took my phone in Paris -.- so rewriting took place!**

**-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**


End file.
